


The World Reborn

by AshStar_701



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshStar_701/pseuds/AshStar_701
Summary: This a reincarnation AU where all of the Shingeki No Kyojin characters are reborn in the modern day. Some remember their pasts lives but others don't. But they all learn over time. Sorry I am not good with summaries.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Attack in Titan reincarnation AU. I don’t own any of the characters just story. Credit for the text I included in the prologue goes to Shinreifaith's YouTube's series called The Pompeii Project. This was the YouTube series that inspired me to write this story. There are character relationships mentioned in the story but they aren't key to the plot.

Deja vu is the phenomenon of having the strong sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced has been experienced in the past, whether it has actually happened or not. Reincarnation is the concept that the non-physical essence of a living being starts a new life in a different physical form or body after biological death.  
They say that the world died once and many of those who perished in that world were given a second chance in the new world. The only problem is that those who were reborn without their memories. They don’t remember any of the triumphs, happiness, mistakes or regrets. Memories are like information found in an ancient book. At first what you seek may seem hard to find but if you search long enough you can find the answers that you were looking for. You can’t choose what stays and what fades away. But you can always find the hidden truth that you seek by searching deep within yourself. Memories of the past no matter how deep they are buried always find a way to reveal themselves. They take many forms but one thing is always the same you always see yourself and the people you were connected to in that life.  
But sometimes you have to ask yourself if the past is really worth remembering? If we remember does that mean that the past is doomed to repeat itself? If we knew that we’d meet again would we have done things differently back then? Is it worth remembering everything that happened to us? Why were we given this second chance? Oh, where do we begin? A dream? Reality? What really happened back then? Who knows maybe there are memories of ages past buried deep within all of us. If we remember maybe there are others like us and all we need to do is find them.

The present day world has so many formative mythologies. Greek oracles and Roman heroes, Mesopotamian sky-gods, Mayan temples, three-walled utopias besieged by unintelligent man-eating giants aptly called Titans. The Gnostics, Hermetism, Rosicrucians, Wallist prophets of Old Trost have always questioned: What is life, though? What animates the body, billions of tiny atoms buzzing together with a personality, emotions, thoughts? What awaits the soul after the body dies? Is there anything, or nothing?  
Is déjà vu a neurological blip, or is there an inevitable interconnectivity to the world through time, places, feelings? Reincarnation is like a flame and a mirror. In front of a mirror, a lit flame reflects its life. Without the mirror, is the flame not still burning? Are there yesterdays of lore hiding deep within us all?

2,000 years ago, there was a great civilization contained within three walls known as Maria, Rose, and Sina. Some refer to this civilization as Utopia… others referred to it as Trost. Even though Trost was only a city in one of the walled districts. Archaeologists and historians struggle not only to place the existence of this mythical Utopia in a timeline that also includes Greco-Roman, Mesopotamian, Norse, Mayan mythology, but also to piece together just how this civilization came to be, what unique technology it utilized, and what brought it crumbling to the ground.  
Indeed, some still question if such a fantastic civilization existed at all, like they question Greek tales of the gods or Roman epics of war and empire. Legend says the civilization was taken down by monsters known as Titans, humanoid giants with seemingly no other nature but to devour mankind… and so the three-walled civilization fell.

On that day, everything was lost. That day, was when the world stopped spinning for some, but spun out of control for others. Life changed forever. Life as they knew it came to a violent bloody halt, a lonely painful end, a proud choking crescendo… and then life began again. To you, 2,000 years in the future…  
“Do you believe in reincarnation?”  
I wonder what kind of soldiers we’ll all be one day.  
I can’t even tell which bones are yours anymore.  
You’re going to think I’m crazy, but… I get deja vu a lot.  
This world is beautiful, and cruel. You can’t change anything if you don’t sacrifice something. You have to make a choice, and not regret it.  
“If we’d have known we’d find each other again here, would we have acted differently back then?”  
No… we wouldn’t have.

Mikasa Ackerman remembers. She doesn’t need textbooks or mythology collections to remember the walls, the titans, the destruction of the Survey Corps and the expedition that changed everything. Her childhood friend Eren Jager does not remember at all.  
There are ground rules, though. Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe established early on.  
1\. Don’t tell anyone before they remember  
2\. Try to avoid them to avoid triggering memories for them  
3\. Let them remember on their own  
These are the ground rules


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the story begins. I apologize for any errors that may be in the story I struggle with writing sometimes.

Shortly after Eren fell asleep he woke up in a place that felt both familiar. When he looked around he saw that he was standing in a demolished village. It was so quiet that it felt like even the wind refused to blow. As he looked around in confusion he heard he heard the sound of steel clashing against steel followed by a loud cry of pain.  
He ran to the center of the village and saw four hooded figures. He watched as one of the figures body fell to the ground with a thud and blood flow from underneath them. He saw the other two rush in front of their comrade motionless body with swords drawn. The fourth figure stood a few steps away facing the other three with two swords covered in blood. He noticed that all four of the figures hands were covered with faint scars that looked like teeth and knife marks.  
He heard the attacker say, “What’s wrong traitors did you lose the will to regenerate?” The taller one replied, “We made a promise to our friends to not use our powers ever again.” with words dripping of poison. “Don’t call them your friends you were the ones who lied and betrayed us.” the attacker replied. “They forgave us after we saved them from you when you went rogue.” The smaller one replied. “You are the same as us monster.” he watched as the tallest of the two charged at their attacker with swords drawn ready to strike.  
He watched as the attacker struck back sending the person stumble backwards and fall next to their fallen comrade. “Don’t you dare compare me to you three.” the attacker sneered. “You are the same as us. You have innocent blood on your hands just like us. We were the ones who saved them. We were the ones who helped them try and stop you.” The smallest one replied as they moved in front of their two comrades.  
He then watched as the attacker rushed forward plunging one of the blades into the other person and said, “You were the ones who turned me into a monster all those years ago.” The attacker then stepped back pulling out the sword and turned around as the figure crumbled next to the bodies of their comrades. Then the attacker walk away without looking back at the three bodies lying on the ground.  
When Eren looked back at the three figures he saw the smaller of the three reaching to grasp the hand of their two comrades. As everything started to turn to black Eren thought he saw a flash of silver on one of the figures hands and a faint voice weary voice say, “You were right… this world is cruel, but it’s also very beautiful. I hope that if we meet again you can forgive us… friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and if you notice any errors with grammar please feel free the tell me in the comment section

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I apologize for any errors that are in the story. Also updates will be slow due to school and other stuff. Feel free to comment and I will try to respond as soon as I possible can but they may not be right away due to life and school stuff.


End file.
